1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an apparatus, computer program product and method for correcting the backlight of a camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus, computer program product and method for correcting the backlight of a camera, which can photograph a moving image by using a photographing device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Photographing devices, such as a CCD or CMOS are widely used for a camera for photographing a moving image. When photographing an object with a high luminance level, in order to reduce the amount of light incident on the photographing device, a conventional camera automatically reduces the opening amount of an iris or automatically reduces an analog gain value for amplifying an output signal of the photographing device.
Further, even with the opening amount of the iris and the analog gain value automatically reduced, if it is impossible to photograph an object with a proper luminance level, the camera adjusts the shutter speed of the photographing device to a short shutter speed in order to reduce the charge amount to be charged by each of the pixels of the photographing device.
In addition, in order to increase the amount of light incident on the photographing device, the conventional camera automatically increases the opening amount of the iris or automatically increases the analog gain value for amplifying an output signal of the photographing device.
Furthermore, even after opening the iris and automatically increasing the analog gain value, if it is impossible to photograph an object with a proper luminance level, the camera adjusts the shutter speed of the photographing device to a long shutter speed in order to increase the charge amount to be charged by each of the pixels of the photographing device.
Thus, in case of photographing an object with a high luminance level or an object with a low luminance level, the conventional camera can perform an appropriate level object photographing operation by automatically adjusting the opening amount of the iris, the analog gain value, and the shutter speed.
However, when the conventional camera goes into a backlight shooting state for simultaneously photographing, for example, an object with a very high luminance level and an object with a very low luminance level during a moving image photographing operation, the conventional camera cannot perform a proper luminance level object photographing operation for each of the objects.